Poison
by ILoveCaryl13
Summary: This is my first Merle/Beth story! I hope you like it. And this is also my first story with a song in it. Alice Cooper- Poison.
1. Voices

**This is my first Merle/Beth story! I hope you like it. And this is also my first story with a song in it. Alice Cooper- Poison.  
**_**  
Chapter One: Voices  
**_  
Merle had just gotten to the prison a few days ago and had just finished his watch and walked to the kitchen for dinner. He smiled as he entered the room and saw everyone but Glenn sitting down at a table and getting ready to eat. Merle wasthe last to arive and he sat down in between Maggie and a young blonde girl, probably Maggies younger sister whose name he didn't know yet. Daryl shot him a 'Don't ya do it' look from across the table and Merle just put his hands up inoscently and smirked a Dixon smirk.

Merle was stuffing his last spoonful of food into his mouth and he noticed the young girl staring at his stump. He pretended like she wasn't there. Merle was very self-contious of his stump and this made him feel even worse. He just continued eating his food and walked out angrily, slamming his chair into the table.

Later that night, Merle was back on watch and he heard someone knock on the door of the guad tower. He flew backwards and pointed his rifle at the intrudor, expecting a walker. Instead, it was the young girl. 'Wow...She looks beautiful in the moonlight...like an angel..' He thought. 'No! You asshole! She's probably 17 or 18!' He heard in his head, strangly, it had the voice of Daryl. He chuckled and lowered his weapon.

_**Your cruel device**_

_**your blood, like ice**_

_**One look, could kill**_

_**My pain, your thrill  
**_  
He walked to the door and unlocked it. The young girl smiled and blushed as she walked in and sat down in a chair. Merle was already back in his seat, slumping a little, while keeping a watch ont he gate.

"H-Hi..." The young girl said.

"Hi yerself..." Merle said cooly.

"I uhm...wanted to apoligize for today..." She said shyly.

"Hmm. What's y'er name angel?" He said sweetly.

He heard the voice again inside his head with the tone of Daryl. 'Merle! You old bastard! She's too young!', Daryl had changed since he got married to Carol. He became more loving and in Merle's words "a pussy."

"I-I'm B-Beth. Maggie's younger sister." She said, blushing.

"I'm Merle." He held out his one good hand and she shook it, smiling.

"So why are you up here blondie?" He said curiously.

"I...uhm..." She smiles and moves a little closer to him.

Merle smirks and slumps back a little more. "Uhm what girlie?" He says.

"I...Wanted to..see you..." She says seductivly.

"Me?" He says, surprised.

'Why would SHE want to see ME?' He thinks to himself. 'I'm just an old dirty bastard. I ain't much for conversation, i'm rough on the eyes, and i'm a asshole. What could this lil' girl want with me?' He thinks.

"Yeah..." She smile's and leans closer to him. "I...uhm..i just.." She starts to cry and runs outside the tower.

Merle rushes out to her and he hears a low, continuous sobbing on the side of the guard tower. He walks towards it and he whispers.

"Angel...It's alright.. come inside. We can talk in there..." He says.

Beth turns around and continues sobbing and she swings her arms onto his shoulders and raps them aroung his neck and hugs him tighly.  
_**  
**__**I want to love you but I better not touch (don't touch)**_

_**I want to hold you, but my senses tell me to stop**_

_**I want to kiss you but I want it too much (too much)**_

_**I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison**_

_**You're poison, running through my veins poison**_

_**I don't want to break these chains**_

Merle contemplates if he's going to hug her back or not. He knows it would be wrong of him to do so but he wants to so bad...

He decides this young girl needs some comforting. So he hugs her back lightly and smiles as he does so. She puts her head on his shoulder and cries for a while them her sobbing slows.

"Ya okay now angel?" He says as she starts to shiver. "Ya cold?"

"Yeah...Can we go inside?" She looks up and smiles into his big eyes.

"Sure, c'mon." He grabs her hand and leads her down the tower and into the prison to his empty cell. On the way he see's Rick and tells him his watch is over.

He lets go of Beth when they get to his cell and they sit down on his bed. Merle turns his head and smiles at her.

"So what're we alkin' 'bout angel?" He says sweetly.

"I...can't do this anymore." She says, sobbing a little.

"Do what angel?" He says caringly.

"This...This shit! I'm not married, i have no one to live for and this world is just fucked up!" She says angrily.

"Woah girlie, calm down." He grabs her shoulders and smiles as she calms herself.

"What do ya mean ya ain't got no one to live for? Ya got Maggie 'n y'er pa..."

"No! I mean...a guy..." She says.

"Oh..." He sighs.

"Merle...I..I..want someone.." She says.

"Uh...I don't think i'm the person you should be talkin' to about guys..." He says, almost whispering.

"But Merle..I..I..There's no one i like...Except...You." She says, putting a hand on his thigh.

He looks down and see's her hand there and frowns. H eknows this is wrong but she likes him. He has no idea why but she likes him.

"M-Me?" He says quietly.

"Yeah..."

"Why ME?"

"Because...Y'er sweet, nice, dangerous, and most of all, sexy." She says.

"But...I'm a lot older than you... you must be a teenager.."

"I'm 18." She corrects him.

"But.." He was about to say 'this is wrong' when her lips slam onto his.

_**Your mouth, so hot**_

_**Your web, I'm caught**_

_**Your skin, so wet**_

_**Black lace, on sweat**_

**Tell me what you think of the first chapter! Again, i've never put a song in my story before but i think this one will fut perfectly. Thanks for reading! Chapter 2 will be up soon! Keep reading!**


	2. Don't Stop

**This is my first Merle/Beth story! I hope you like it. And this is also my first story with a song in it. Alice Cooper- Poison.  
**_**  
Chapter Two: Don't stop**_

Merle doesn't know what posseses him but he kisses her back. He knows his poor girls been through a lot and he knows that she deserves some intamacy in her life. But why him?

He pulls away and she bites her lip.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!" He yells.

"I just..." She starts to cry.

"Now don't start that again.." He says, sweetly.

"I just feel so alone...Merle.." She whispers. "Make love to me...please..."

His dick instanly gets hard at the thought of it and he can't believe this is happening.

_**I hear you calling and it's needles and pins (and pins)**_

_**I want to hurt you just to hear you screaming my name**_

_**Don't want to touch you but you're under my skin (deep in)**_

_**I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison**_

_**You're poison, running through my veins poison**_

_**I don't want to break these chains**_

She is crying in the corner and Merle looks back at her.

"Beth...It won't be right..but..if it'll make ya happy then i'll do it."

Her tears instanly go away and she smiles, hugging him.

"Really?"

"Yeah...Have you ever...Done..It?" He ask's nervously.

"Well Jimmy tried to...But i wanted to wait..." She says shyly.

"So ya a virgin?" He says lovingly.

"Yeah...But i'll do what you tell me to do!" She says.

"Okay...we gonna take this slow.."

"Alright, so when do we start?"

"Now i guess...Do ya ever touch y'erself? He ask's and she nods.

"Lean back against the wall and let y'er legs fall ver the edge of the bed." He says and she does.

Merle gets up and makes sure everyone is asleep before getting on his knees at the end of the bed. He smiles looking at her and pulls her head t his and kisses her deeply.

He kisses down her neck and along her collarbone and shoulder. "take it off." He comands, meaning her shirt. He obeys and feels self contious as she removes her bra.

_**I want to love you but I better not touch (don?t touch)**_

_**I want to hold you, but my senses tell me to stop**_

_**I want to kiss you but I want it too much (to much)**_

_**I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison**_

_**You're poison, running through my veins**_

_**Poison**_

_**I don't want to break these chains**_

_**Poison (Poi-son)**_

The sweet sensation that Beth feels as he lips around her soft pink nipples is amazing. She has never felt so much pleasure in her life. She leans her head back and moans lightly as he puts her nipple in his mouth and sucks lightly.

That little moan from Beth made him fully hard and it is getting painful in his jeans. He unzips his fly and goes back to her breasts. 'Sweetest thing i ever tasted' he thinks to himself.

Beth can feel it on her leg. She gasp's a little when it twitches. She never knew they could get that big...or that hard..

"Ya alright angel?" He say's, thinking something is wrong.

"Y-Yes you're just so...big." She says timidly. "Please..don't stop..." She says, almost begging him.

He smiles sweetly and goes back to sucking her sweet pink buds. She arches her back and throws her neck back as he nibbles a little harder now.

He continues for a while then kisses down her stomach to her pantie line.

He looks up at her and she smiles at him, approving of his unspoken request.

_**I want to love you but I better not touch (don't touch)**_

_**I want to hold you, but my senses tell me to stop**_

_**I want to kiss you but I want it too much (too much)**_

_**I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison**_

_**Yeah**_

_**Well I don't want to break these chains**_

_**Poison**_

_**Runnin' deep inside my veins**_

_**Burnin' deep inside my brain**_

_**Poison**_

_**And I don't want to break these chains**_

_**Poison**_


	3. What Is Love?

**Wow. I don't usually do A/N but I just wanted to say thanks. This is my most popular story by far and you guys are awesome! I love you all and if anyone is interested in co-writing a story with me, PM me! Anyways, sorry for the long wait! And if you read any of my other stories, new chapters are on the way! Lemme know in the reviews in ya want me to do more A/N's! LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH AND THANK YOU! -Cassie  
**_**  
Chapter Three: What Is Love?**_

"Ohhh Merle!" Beth moaned out his name with total pleasure as he dug into her core.

She'd never been more happy in her life, though she was begining to understand Merle's nervousness about going through with this.

Hershel was VERY protective of his only two daughters. The first time Maggie had been with someone Hershel found out and almost killed the guy. And if he found out his little girl was being fucked by a man like Merle...He'd have his head.

_**One look (one look), could kill (could kill),**_

_**My pain, your thrill.**_

_**I wanna love you, but I better not touch (don't touch)**_

_**I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop**_

_**I wanna kiss you, but I want it too much (too much)**_

_**I wanna taste you, but your lips are venomous poison**_

_**You're poison runnin through my veins**_

_**You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains**_

_**Poison**_

She moaned out Merle's name as she reached her first climax. She grabbed his head and pulled his curly hair as she squirted her juices into his hungry mouth.

'Whats this girl doin' ta me?' He thought as he felt his cock grow bigger. 'Best damn pussy i ever had.'

They lay there, on Merle's bed, hand in hand, smiling at the ceiling.

"M-Merle...?" Beth said, still a little bit in shock.

"Yeah, Angel?" Merle said.

"I...I think I love you." She said, smiling as she turns her head to him.

"I..Uhm.." Merle said, turning his head in shock to her.

'I love you too Angel.' He thinks in his head but of course, he doesn't say outloud. 'MERLE! YOU ASSHOLE! SHES 17!' Says Daryl in his head.

"It's okay if you don't love me.." Say Beth sadly, but understandingly.

"I do...I love you more then anythin'...ever." He says, sighing sofly at the end.

"R-Really?" Whispers Beth.

"Yeah, i know it's wrong but...i do." Says Merle.

"How is this wrong?" She says questioningly.

Merle doesn't reply and he just looks at her with a glum look on his face.

"What the age difference? No. I don't think it's wrong. I believe that if two people love eachother, nothing should come between them." She says, suddenly taking charge.

"Beth..." He starts to say, but she cuts him off.

"Don't call me that." She smiles and looks into his eyes.

"Well shit, what do ya want me ta' call ya?" He says, looking back into her eyes.

"Angel or blondie, those are my favorites." She smiles, never breaking contact with his deep eyes.

"Picky, picky, picky..." He says.

She giggles and he leans in and carreses her sot cheeck with his rough hand. He smiles at her as he pulls her in and kisses her deeply.

'Woah.' Thats all Beth can think. This is the most pasionate kiss they have shared and she can't help but feel his belt pushing into her leg from is hard on again. He pulls away lightly and they look into eachothers eyes and smile.

"I really do love ya girlie." He says, with a grin on his face.

Beth looks up and kisses him gently and pulls away quickly, smiling.

"I know." She says, grabbing his hand.

"Blondie, ya don't know half'a it. I never loved nothin' more." He say's honestly.

She feels her eyes burning and she starts to cry tears of joy. Merle smiles and holds her close to his heart and they fall back on the bed and fall asleep in eachothers arms.

**DAMN YOU AMC! HOW COULD YOU FUCKING KILL OFF MERLE?! Well, i guess this is an A/U now... Sorry for the short chapter! Well like i always say, a lil' Meth or Caryl is better than none! The next chapter will be done soon! I promise! Love you all! Please Review! I read them all and PM you back if you have a question. THANK YOU ALL! -Cassie**


End file.
